Invisible
by chibihakkai
Summary: Sam is jealous. Dean is oblivious. Mari is mischievous. Then Dean is jealous. Wonder what he'll do about it. M to safe. Sam/Dean M/M


**kyu: Wow. 5,287 words. I can't believe how long it's been since I've written. I'd honestly forgotten how good this felt. This is my first M-rated story, so please be gentle. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's **_**Invisible**_**. I do not own Sam, Dean or the Supernatural series. If I did, Dean would not chase skirts and Sam would have gotten over Jessica a different way… Also, I no longer believe in towels.**

Another day, another town. Another crappy hotel, another rinky-dink bar. Sam and Dean were really starting to get into a routine. One town to another, taking care of any salt-and-burns or creatures that popped up. This town didn't seem to have anything going on, so they had decided to rest for a few days. Just a quiet little stop on their normally nonstop rollercoaster of fighting.

Sam sighed as he leaned against the bar, ignoring the pang in his chest when Dean just slipped off to flirt without a word to his brother. He knew he should be used to it by now, but when you've wanted someone for as long as you can remember, it tends to just hurt more.

"Penny for your thoughts. Dollar for my shots." Sam looked up at the voice in front of him. The woman was tall, was Sam's first thought. She was 5'10" easy, and he saw she wasn't wearing heels. Her red hair was unbelievably curly, but she had it pulled into a messy bun, a bright yellow flower pinned into the side. Her bright blue eyes shone from behind rectangular glasses, and her smile was genuine.

"It's nothing. And if I could get a beer, that would be good. Bottle if possible." Sam smiled back, trying not to let it drop too quickly.

"Sure thing, sweetie." The woman stepped away for a minute and came back with a napkin and a beer, cracking off the top with expert ease. "You sure you don't want to tell me about it? I'm a really good listener. Kinda comes with the trade"

"There's not really much I can say." And wasn't that just the understatement of the year? He was a hunter of supernatural creatures, running towards a demon that killed his girlfriend and mother, and to top it all off, he was in love with his older brother.

"Well maybe you can start with why you keep staring at that guy you came in with and then sighing like it's the end of the world…" Sam looked back up in shock, and she smiled at him again. "Name's Mari. It's nice to meet you…"

"S-Sam." he stuttered out, shaking her proffered hand. "I don't- I just-"

"I don't judge, sweetie. I honestly think he would look better with you." she tucked her arms under her- ahem _ample_- breasts and leaned on the counter. "He's oblivious, isn't he?"

Sam turned his head to see Dean flashing his _I'm-oh-so-charming-please-let-me-in-your-pants_ smile to some painted tramp of a bleached blonde wearing a bandana as a shirt. And if his heart twanged a little at the way the girl leaned closer and rubbed herself against his brother, well, that was just par for the course for him.

"Yeah. He has no idea. Hasn't caught on, even after about ten years. But I mean, it's not like I've been giving him signals or anything. I've been really careful." Sam sighed again, realizing he was actually talking about what he'd sworn to hide forever. "I figure he'd freak if he ever knew. So I just keep quiet and move through the motions. If I thought I had any chance whatsoever, I'd go for it, but..."

As Sam talked, Mari watched her boy's friend out of the corner of her eye, not missing the slight frown on his face when he noticed how close she and Sam were. She hid a smile as he frowned at Sam before forcing his attention back to the girl he was supposed to be fawning over.

A thought began brewing in her head. "You know, Sam, I think he feels something too. He just doesn't know what to do with himself. But from what I can see, he has a jealous streak, yes?"

When Sam nodded, her smile grew. "Well then, I may have an idea. Can you bring him back here tomorrow?"

Sam blinked back at her, but when she didn't elaborate, he just nodded. "Yeah I can probably manage that. Knowing Dean, he'll want to find himself another girl."

Mari giggled quietly and patted Sam's hand. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll see if we can't get him to come out of that shell of his. Now, go tell him you're coming home with me."

Sam choked on the sip of beer he had just taken and started coughing. Once he finally got his breath back he looked at her, completely shocked. He had just met her! "Excuse me?"

Mari giggled again at the look on his face. "Tell him you found some company for the night and not to wait up for you. Don't worry though. It's not like I plan on taking advantage of you. I've got an extra room with its own lock on the door. But for my plan to work, we need to tap into that jealous streak."

"What?" Sam tilted his head in that way that just screamed lost puppy.

"Ooh. You really are just too cute, ya know? If we can't get this to work, I might just try to keep you for myself." Mari winked and laughed as his expression just became more pronounced. "Go tell your boy I get off in an hour and that we're heading out after that."

"I still don't see why you're doing this." But he slid off the barstool and made his way through the crowd.

"Because I know love when I see it, _cher_." Mari mumbled to herself as he slipped away.

"Dean." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder, immediately gaining his attention.

"Hey, Sammy. This is Vanessa. She's studying to be a nurse. A _nurse_, Sammy." Dean motioned toward his companion, who flushed a bit and waved. "What's up?" Dean's smile didn't quite meet his eyes, but he hoped his little brother wouldn't notice.

"I won't be coming home tonight, okay? So don't wait up. I've got my key, so I'll be back tomorrow. We can go grab some food afterwards." Sam watched as Dean's smile faltered for a second, then came back full force.

"All right, Sammy! Go have you a little fun!" Dean clapped him on the shoulder, his hand a burning focal point for Sam. "I'll be busy tonight anyway, so I guess this works out!"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from spilling his guts. "Yeah. I guess… So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow back at the hotel…"

"Yeah. Have fun." Dean watched Sam walk away, not noticing that his eyes lingered just a little longer than normal.

Sam made his way back across the dance floor to the bar and sat back down. "Well, he thinks I'm going home with you."

Mari smiled. "Technically, you are. Just not in the way we're making him think."

He couldn't help but smile at her as she winked at him.

"Okay, I actually got them to let me leave early, so let's make our exit. We only have one shot at this, so let's make it count." Mari slipped her jacket on and walked out from behind the bar. She came up and wrapped her arms around Sam's bicep, leaning heavily against him. Her height put her at the perfect advantage to reach his ear.

"Right now, he's staring at you. His eyes are burning holes in me, and it's all because _I'm _the one touching you, and _I'm _the one whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Ooh, if looks could kill, _cher_, I would be toast." Sam blushed as Mari led him to the door. She chuckled as she felt Dean glaring at her right up until the door shut.

**SDSDSDSDSD**

The ride home was nice and awkward for the both of them, neither really having much to say to the other. Mari had given up after a few minutes and just flipped on the radio, and Sam smiled to himself when he realized it was on a classic rock station, currently playing the infamous 'Back in Black.'

Mari opened the front door to her two-story house and let Sam in, asking him to take his shoes off. She then whistled once and waited. Sam stopped as thunder started rumbling upstairs. He looked up from his shoes just in time to see a black and white ball of fur come crashing into Mari.

"Hi, baby girl. Did you miss me?" Mari chuckled, holding her arms out while the dog jumped at her and licked, her tail going a mile a minute. "This is Sam, okay? He's gonna be staying with us tonight, Cricket, so be good and play nice."

Sam held out his hand to be assessed and received a lick in return. He patted her on the head and smiled as she turned to chase after Mari, who was headed to the kitchen. She let Cricket out the back door to pee and turned back to Sam in all seriousness. "Be careful. She may only weigh 30 pounds, but she knows how to use them. She'll bring you a rope later to play tug. You're gonna want to just give in and play, because she'll stand there until you do. Also, she has very good aim when it comes to men. Protect your downstairs when you sit on the couch, or you'll never have children."

Sam nodded, slightly freaked out. Mari let Cricket back in and fixed her food, setting it by the door. She then sat at the kitchen table and motioned for Sam to do the same.

"So…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "What exactly was your plan for this?"

Mari smiled as Cricket came up to lick her hand. "I'm gonna tell him. Plain and simple."

**SDSDSDSDSD**

Dean was roused from sleep as the door to his room opened. Instinct had him reaching for the knife under his pillow until he realized it was just Sam. He let go of the knife and sat up, the sheets pooling at his waist as he scrubbed a hand across his face. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam shifted awkwardly back and forth for a minute before heading to his duffle for clean clothes. "I'm gonna shower, and then we can head out for breakfast, okay?"

Dean made a noncommittal grunting noise in the back of his throat before flopping back down on his bed. He watched as his little brother disappeared into the bathroom and tried not to think about said little brother. Naked. In the shower. With water running over those strong shoulders, kissing the tanned, scarred muscles of his back before running down the globes of his-

And he was back to not thinking about this.

Dean groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes and willed his erection to calm before Sam came back. Thankfully, it listened for once and was gone when Sam came back out, dressed in dark-wash jeans and a blue button up, left open to show off the tight black tee underneath. Dean caught himself staring again and quickly got up, pushing past Sam to get to the bathroom, ready for his own shower.

"You better've left me some hot water." He grumbled.

Yeah. As if he'd be using any.

**SDSDSDSDSD**

The boys sat in a booth at the local diner, waiting on their food. Neither had much to say, so they had both brought something to distract themselves. Dean, dressed in his normal faded jeans and black tee, was flipping through the journal, while Sam pretended to be interested in something on his laptop.

In all actuality, Sam had no idea what he was supposed to be reading on whatever news site he was on. He was more focused on the scene replaying in his mind, torturing him.

Dean hadn't taken any clothes into the bathroom with him, so he'd come out in nothing but a towel and water droplets. Sam had almost fumbled the knife he was polishing. He'd watched through his bangs as his brother had rummaged through his duffel, his towel slipping low on his hips. Even now it was hard for him not to imagine how badly he'd wanted to cross the short distance between them and grab onto those hips and slam his brother's ass back against his hips.

Their waitress- Mindy? Melissa?- came back with their food and an extra big smile for Dean. Sam fought the growl that wanted out and just settled on viciously stabbing his pancakes until she left.

"So what are our plans for today?" Dean asked, not bothering to swallow his bite of scrambled eggs before talking.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's manners and thoughtfully chewed his bite of pancake. "Well, I thought we could play tourist today and just wander around. This town has a mall- not as good as that one we went to in Indiana- and then we can eat somewhere that doesn't have cheeseburgers on the menu. Then I wanna head back to the Robin's Nest."

Dean pulled his lips into a smirk. "Miss your girlfriend, Sammy?"

Dean found it odd that Sam didn't deny anything, and he tried to ignore the unidentified pang in his chest at that. Instead, he makes a show of tucking into his hash browns after smothering them in ketchup, making a note to get that waitress' number… and name.

**SDSDSDSDSD**

The rest of the day was actually… relaxing. They stopped thinking about everything evil in the world for just a few hours and tried to bring out all the good. They strolled around the mall, buying a few things here and there: a few shirts and pairs of jeans as most of their's were ripped or bloodstained, a new satchel for Sam to carry all his 'geek necessities,' and a new hunting knife that Dean planned on blessing ASAP.

They ate at a TGIFriday's, and Sam even managed to convince Dean to get some pasta dish instead of his usual 'cheeseburger no lettuce, extra mayo and onions.'

They puttered a bit more and managed to find an arcade to occupy some of their time. They had made it through several levels of some shooting game neither recognized before they realized they were drawing a crowd. Never one to disappoint, the boys pulled out all the stops, not only receiving the high score, but beating the game, something no one had done yet. They left the arcade soon after, not really wanting people to become too interested in where they learned to shoot.

After stopping back at the hotel to drop off their new things, they deemed it late enough to head out to the bar. And even though he would NEVER admit it, Dean actually didn't want to go. Beer and babes and pool- OH MY! But Dean honestly just didn't feel like watching Sam fall for a pretty barmaid. So, as soon as they entered, Dean exited stage left and made his way to the pool tables, leaving Sam to watch him depart before heading to the bar.

As expected, Mari was waiting there for him. She smiled, mixing a few drinks at a time. "So how did your date go?"

Sam plopped onto the same stool from the night before. "It wasn't a date. We just went to the mall to do some shopping, then went to eat."

"Huh… Sounds like a date to me." Mari set her finished concoctions on a tray and signaled for a waitress. "But then again, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"I just really hope tonight works the way you planned." Sam wove his fingers together and squeezed so hard his knuckles went white. "I don't know what'll happen if he takes this badly."

Mari laid her hand over Sam's to get his attention, noticing the glare she got from across the bar. "We can only hope for the best. And if it ends badly, you can always just stay here with me and Cricket."

Sam chuckled at her mischievous wink and took a deep breath. Tonight was GOING TO WORK. It had to.

**SDSDSDSDSD**

Dean wasn't staring at Sammy. And he wasn't keeping an eye on Mari. And he definitely wasn't putting his pool cue in a vice grip just because she touched his Sammy.

….

His Sammy. His Sammy? _His _Sammy? Oh God. He really needed to drink. To drink and think and get the hell away from his little brother. He needed to bury his head in a beer and not come up until he could bury his other head in a blonde.

**SDSDSDSDSD**

Mari watched as Dean turned a funny shade of purple and then made a beeline to the bar. She also noted with a smile that he stayed on the other side, far away from her section and immediately began downing shots and flirting with Karen, her newbie 'tender.

'_This is gonna be fun. And this is a perfect time to begin.' _

"Showtime. Wish me luck." Mari patted Sam's hand one last time before making her way to the stage across the room. She loved her bar dearly and loved all its spacious-ness. She took the one step it took to get on the stage and picked up the mike, signaling her DJ to fade out the music.

The reaction was instant. Total silence spread out as every head turned towards her. She smiled and waved. "Hey, chickies. Time for some warbling." The crowd chuckled and shook their heads. "Guess I'll go first and kick things off since I'm up here already." As if she didn't begin karaoke night every week. They'd come to expect it. Said it was good luck for everyone else.

"My selection tonight is not my own. My friend is having some love troubles and wants to tell that certain someone he's not just feeling the brotherly love anymore. He wanted my help to get his point across."

She nodded her head to the DJ again and closed her eyes while the first notes played. _'Breathe, and-'_

**SDSDSDSDSD**

Dean paused, his purple nurple halfway to his mouth. Surely Sam wouldn't have-? But she _did _say 'brotherly love.'

_**She can't see the way your eyes **_

_**Will light up when you smile.**_

_**She'll never notice how you stop and stare**_

_**Whenever she walks by.**_

_**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her**_

_**But you are everything I need.**_

He _did _flirt a lot. Maybe this _was _about him… GOD he hoped it was about him.

_**And I just wanna show you**_

_**She don't even know you.**_

_**She's never gonna love you like I want to.**_

_**And you just see right through me, **_

_**But if you only knew me,**_

_**We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable,**_

_**Instead of just Invisible**_

_**Yeah… Oh. **_

_**There's a fire inside of you**_

_**That can't help but shine through.**_

_**But she's never gonna see the light**_

_**No matter what you do.**_

_**And all I think about is how to make you think of me**_

_**And everything that we could be.**_

Damn. This song just screamed Winchester. 'Fire?' 'Seeing the light?' He risked a glance at Sam and nearly dropped his shot at the intense fire burning in those hazel orbs. He numbly set the glass down and made his way down the line of bar stools to his baby brother.

_**And I just wanna show you**_

_**She don't even know you.**_

_**She's never gonna love you like I want to.**_

_**And you just see right through me, **_

_**But if you only knew me,**_

_**We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable,**_

_**Instead of just Invisible**_

_**Like shadows in the faded light.**_

_**Oh we're invisible.**_

_**I just want to open your eyes**_

_**And make you realize.**_

He reached his brother, pulling in close to be heard over the music. "I'm ready to head out. You?"

Sam shook his head, his long fringe of bangs brushing Dean's cheek. "I want you to hear the end."

_**That I just wanna show you**_

_**She don't even know you**_

_**Baby, let me love you.**_

_**Let me want you.**_

_**And you just see right through me, **_

_**But if you only knew me,**_

_**We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable,**_

_**Instead of just Invisible**_

_**Oh…Yeah.**_

_**She can't see the way your eyes**_

_**Will light up when you smile.**_

The music faded out, and the clapping began, loud and appreciative. Mari let a smile creep from ear to ear. She held up a hand to quiet the group a bit. "He also says 'Sorry for the chick flick moment, D.'"

Dean's head spun back around to see Sammy looking intently in the other direction. Mind made up, he grabbed Sam's wrist and forcibly dragged him out of the bar.

"Dean, wait! I told Mari that I would-"

**SDSDSDSDSD**

"I don't give a damn about what you told anybody. We are going back to the hotel. _Now_."

Sam quieted down and just let Dean pull him the couple blocks back to their hotel suite. He didn't protest about Dean's vice grip on his wrist or the fact that they hadn't paid their tab. He didn't say another word until they were safely back in the room.

"Dean, I just-" Sam stopped as he was slammed back into the front door, Dean's fingers now digging into his arms.

"You just what, Sammy?" Dean's face was unbearably close to his. And since they were terrific actors- especially during spur of the moment- his face was unreadable. "You just what?"

"I-I…" Sam took a breath and braced himself, not willing to see the hatred his brother would show. "I hate how you throw yourself out there at every woman possible. You always talk about wanting company for the night, but… I'm right here! I just wanted to… to let you know…" Sam tried to turn away before he could see the disgust in his brother's eyes. But Dean was having none of it. One hand snaked up and grabbed his chin, turning him right back.

"To let me know what, Sammy? That you want to kiss me?" A slow nod from Sam. "To hold me?" Another nod. "To f- …. to fuck me?" This time Sam's blush deepened to a near tomato red as he nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut. "No, Sammy, you look at me. Look at me dammit!" Reddened hazel opened again and focused on the emerald before them. "To let me know you… love me? As more than a brother should?"

Sam nodded one last time, an apology ripe on his lips, but it never got its chance as they were soon connected with a pair of soft pair, damp from nervous licking. His eyes popped open wide, then slowly drifted closed as Dean's lips became more persistent. His tongue came out to play, and Sam accepted it readily. A low moan echoed around the room, and Sam was not the least bit surprised it had come from him.

'_Finally.'_

**SDSDSDSDSD**

Dean let his hands loosen and slowly moved them to Sam's waist, his thumbs settling in the dips of those hips he adored. As Sam wrapped his arms about his neck, said thumbs began to lift the shirt blocking him from skin. Once under the black fabric, his hands couldn't seem to get enough, running over the flat, toned stomach, then around to travel up his back to rest on his shoulder blades.

Sam's hands, meanwhile had begun to muss and ruffle all the messy style out of Dean's hair. It was something he'd always wanted to be allowed to do: run his fingers through the dirty blonde locks until the gel gave way to the natural softness that was Dean.

Finally tired of just a hint of skin, Dean pulled back a bit. Without even taking a second for air, he began a new attack on his younger's neck, pausing only to slip both of Sam's shirts off him before returning to his task. He discovered that when he laved with his tongue, Sam sighed a bit. And when he sucked, Sam's breath would hitch. But when he sucked, oh! When he sucked, Sam moaned, loud and unabashed, his hands flying to Dean's shoulders for support as his knees went weak. He worked with this knowledge until Sam had an obvious trail of bruises from his collar all the way up to the sensitive spot under his ear.

He pulled back to admire his work and smiled at the obvious lust in his little brother's eyes. "Like that, Sammy? 'Cuz I'm sure there are a couple other places I can do this to."

Dean wasn't even able to help the surprised yelp as Sam growled and pounced him back onto the bed, Sam straddling his hips. He also couldn't help the wanton moan he let loose when Sam ground down on him, his obvious erection bumping into the matching one his brother was sporting. Sam paused and looked down at him, and Dean blushed. He hadn't meant to make that noise, but it had just felt so _good_.

Sam growled again and lunged down to pull the hem of Dean's shirt up, following his fingers with his mouth, teeth and tongue and lips everywhere, quickly driving Dean insane.

"Sammy…" His hips lifted, trying to find the friction he so desperately craved. His fingers wound themselves through the chocolate locks tickling his abdomen. "S-Sam- Oooohhhhh…."

Sam smirked around Dean's nipple, tonguing the nub to a hard little peak before giving its twin the same treatment. He couldn't explain this ravenous need inside him, this drive he had to lure every little noise he could from those lips. He wanted his big brother to know what he had done; what he had allowed Sam to release.

Dean gasped as his nipple was released then closed his eyes as his shirt was thrust over his head and halfway up his arms. He went to pull his hands free when Sam twisted the fabric, effectively trapping him. He was about to crack a joke about him being older and therefore dominant when he looked at Sam's face.

Sam stared at him like a beggar before a feast, his eyes taking in every scar and every divot; every muscle and every contour Dean's body had to offer. He kept one hand fisted in the shirt holding his brother captive and let the other roam, ghosting everywhere it could before resting low on Dean's belly.

Dean held his breath as Sam surveyed him, telling himself he wasn't nervous about what Sam would think. He felt his breath hitch as Sam began mapping out his chest, then felt his cock twitch when that hand ran lower, those long fingers curling into the slight trail of hair that disappeared under his waistband.

"Dean." Dean hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes until they snapped back open at the quiet awe in his brother's voice. Sam's own eyes had softened, and he seemed to be asking permission. But for… what?

Dean groaned when Sam ground their hips together again, apparently not pleased with how long Dean was taking. Without even thinking about it, Dean nodded a yes to whatever it was Sam wanted. Sam smiled that smile that won everyone over and used his thumb and forefinger to pop the button on Dean's jeans. His smile turned evil as he realized that Dean wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Naughty naughty, big brother. Were you planning something?" Dean almost came right then at the name murmured against his skin, Sam having buried his nose in the short curls at his base. "Mmm… love it when we're at the end of our laundry."

"S-Sammy…" Dean tried to push up again, but Sam held him down, his big palm spread across his hip, fingers a breath from where he desperately wanted them.

"What, Dean? What is it you want?" Sam smirked, throwing Dean's earlier question back at him. He slowly pulled the jeans down. "Do you want me to lick you?" Dean's nostrils flared. "Want my fingers around you?" Dean's chest began to rise faster. "Want me to wrap my lips around your head?" Dean made a little whimper Sam was sure he would deny later. "Tongue your slit and swallow you whole?"

Dean's pupils were now blown wide, his breathing becoming so labored he could barely stand it. But the images in his head! God he felt like he could blow any second, and Sammy hadn't even _touched _him yet! He tried again, though his brain was so damn scrambled. "Sammy… please. Please. I need-"

Sam cut him off at a yelp, swiveling his tongue into his navel. "You need what, big brother?"

Dean's eyes had to be touching his brain they'd rolled so far. He couldn't understand how Sammy expected him to comprehend the question, much less form a response. "Sammy please…. I need you."

Dean nearly screamed as his entire length was swallowed whole, his hips arching off the bed. Now he really couldn't think. Sam was sucking and bobbing and scraping his teeth and- and-

"_GOD!_" Dean moaned like Sam had only heard in pornos, and Sam purred at the sound, the vibrations dragging another 'nngh' from his brother.

Sam kept up his pace, bobbing and stroking with teeth and tongue until Dean was a blithering bundle of nerves. Finally Sam bit down a little harder, and Dean screamed his climax, Sam swallowing every drop. He released Dean with a wet 'pop' and crawled up the bed, licking his lips.

Dean was muzzy. Muzzy and warm and totally satisfied. He'd officially never cum so hard in his life. He could die happy. His life was complete. He felt himself lift through the mist and came back to Sam nuzzling his chin with his nose, Dean subconsciously tilting his head to give him more access. A nip brought him back completely.

"Sammy." was all he got out before lips were pressed to his again, a tongue sweeping inside. Sam and his own flavor mixed on his tongue, and he decided Sam made everything taste good. He groaned a little when he felt Sam still hard as a rock and pushing into his hip. "Sammy, let me go. I wanna help."

"But I like big brother like this." Dean bit his lip at the lust lacing every word.

"Well, I want to help little brother with his not-so-little problem." Dean tugged at his restraint again and inwardly sighed in relief when Sam seemed to debate and side with him, releasing the shirt. He untangled himself, flung the shirt somewhere- he didn't care where- and pushed himself onto his side. "Now how should we go about this?"

Sam rolled to his back, his long arms stretching above him, one leg bending at the knee. Dean swallowed, his heart skipping a beat. When did his kid brother get… hot?

"Oh, baby boy…" Sam's eyes flew open at the endearment he hadn't heard in years. Oddly, it was stirring something in him. Something he definitely liked. He nuzzled his face against his own bicep, looking up at Dean, trying to plead with his eyes.

Dean made short work of Sam's jeans and boxers, hiding his gasp of delight when Sam sprang free. He could feel himself hardening again already. Almost reverently, he wrapped a hand around the very base of Sam's member, feeling more than hearing the moan that pulled from his lips.

"Dean, please. You gotta m-move." Sam gasped, desperately arching into Dean's touch. He was so hard. So hard for his big brother.

He nearly came apart when he felt Dean reciprocate his actions, Dean's lips ghosting across his length, tongue running along the vein on the underside before lapping at the precum already gathered at the head. Sam made a keening noise in the back of his throat when teeth softly scraped the foreskin, everything so sensitized he could barely stand it.

"Sammy, can I- That is- is it okay if I…"

"God please! Please Dean. I wanna. I want it so bad. Want you so bad." Sam was writhing by now, hands grasping at nothing in particular. "Please, big brother. Please."

He whimpered with loss when Dean was suddenly gone. He lifted his head to find his brother across the room, digging in his duffel, returning shortly once he'd found a small bottle. Sam went to roll over, but Dean pushed him back and kissed him hard.

"No, Sammy. I wanna see your face." He paused for a kiss. "Wanna see it when I enter you." Kiss. "And when I push against that spot you're gonna love." Kiss. "And when you feel me finish inside you."

Sam groaned and shifted as a slick finger rubbed against his entrance. He tried desperately to impale himself on that finger, but Dean moved it away until he was ready. The moan he let out at that first invasion even put Dean's to shame. He thrust himself down on that one finger, anything to get more of that feeling. But Dean wasn't taking any chances and just kept up his rhythm, adding another finger when he deemed Sam ready, then another.

"… Oooohhhhh…. Dean…. Please…. I can't- I can't take it. Please." Sam was mindless with want now, with need. "Please, big brother. I need you…. _Now_."

He mourned the loss of those wonderful fingers but knew something better would take there place. He tensed in anticipation when he felt his brother return to his entrance, covered in more lube.

His breathing labored, Dean slowly pushed the head of his cock into that tight virgin hole, fascinated at the sight of Sam taking it all in. Slowly but surely, he pushed himself in to the hilt, sharing Sam's moan of pleasure. He waited, one breath, two…

"Dean, move…. For the love of god, move!" Sam rocked his hips back, seeking friction.

Dean pulled out 'til only his head was left, then slammed back home, pulling a guttural sound from his brother. He set a slow rhythm for them, pulling out and pushing in. It took all he had not to lose his mind at the simple _feel _of those walls surrounding him.

"Faster, Dean. Harder."

"Oh, baby boy. The things you do to me." Dean moaned out, increasing his speed and strength, knowing Sam would take all he was given.

Sam threw his head back, rocked to his core with pleasure. He raised his hips just slightly, screaming when the change in position put his prostate right in the line of fire. Dean smirked at this and made sure every stroke hit in just the right place.

"So close… I can't…" Sam couldn't even form sentences anymore, broken or no. he came on a cry of _'big brother,'_ pulling Dean over the edge with him, feeling Dean's teeth mark his shoulder as he shot warmth all throughout Sam.

Dean rolled off his little brother and flopped to the side. Once his breath had returned, he chuckled. "You need to go home with strange women more often."

He laughed as Sam hit him and took off for the shower, knowing his baby boy would be right behind him…

**kyu: I'll be posting as often as possible now that I've got my mojo back. Hoping to get one between Jenson and Jared up in a little bit.**


End file.
